ReWrite the Tragedy
by Aypttym
Summary: Jack had the perfect life, not until a letter wormed its way into his doorstep, courtesy of one familiar man he'd never want to see again. Can he protect his family this time? Or will the monster of his past take what belongs to him once again?
1. Chapter 1

**Rewrite the Tragedy**

 **A/N:** *rises back from the grave* Hey guys! How's everyone? It's been like, 7 months or so when I had my last update on A Grasp at a Distant Memory. I hope you guys liked it, because to be honest, I am quite proud of that one.

And here's the sequel like I promised you! Sorry it took way too long, but a promise is a promise, so here it goes. I'll try to improve my writing this time, so please promise me you'd review regularly as well, haha.

Also, to those peeps who are new to this story, yep, this is a sequel of my other Danny Phantom series, A Grasp at a Distant Memory. I'd put in flashbacks here so you'd be okay without having to read that one (It consists of 29 chapters, excluding the 3 different endings so that might be too long), but it would be better to read that one too to make things clearer. Also, you might be confused at how I portrayed Jack Fenton here, so that brings you to the prequel fic as well.

That's all! Thanks and please enjoy this new story!

 **T/W:** Death, blood, probably gore, some explicit language, violence, nothing too much

 **Summary:** Jack had the perfect life, not until a letter wormed its way into his doorstep, courtesy of one familiar man he'd never want to see again. Can he protect his family this time? Or will the monster of his past take what belongs to him once again?

 **chapter i: PROLOGUE**

The man in the mirror was nothing like the shadow of the past that he chose to leave behind. Looking at his reflection, he was really different from the different person he chose to bury alongside his previous regrets. Nothing of those nightmares taunting him, telling him how worthless of a man he is that is plaguing him. No more of those wrong choices that he so much selfishly made which had costed him everything he treasured so dearly. That selfish man who chose to do whatever he pleases to the expense of everyone else's safety wasn't the one looking at the mirror. Here was the new Jack Fenton, the husband and father who would give everything just to give his family safety and happiness.

Sometimes, he admits to himself that the world of post-mortem and the thought of studying everything about them still fascinates him from time to time. Back then, it was a dangerous hobby, like a dangerous addiction that swallowed him up. He didn't know how he got into it, but the mere thought that he used to think he can't live without it more than he can't live without his family still makes him shudder till this very day. 'Rip them molecule by molecule' as what he was used to say. Oh how foolish that expression was, as the very same thing ripped his family apart.

But he pushes all these tempting thoughts away for the sake of his family that he promised to protect this time around. He couldn't bear the thought of the past catching up to him once again and taking everything that makes him happy. He wouldn't dare to make a foolish mistake once more.

"Dad, breakfast!" he hears the familiar voice of his daughter from the living room. "Mom made you special fudge!"

Perhaps there was one thing that will never change from the past, and that is how he loved that sweet treat. He chuckled at the thought of that.

"Coming, princess!"

He then took one last look at the mirror and left the thought of the past at that same spot as he went his way to the dining table, where the rest of the family were already there.

"Oh, there you are Jack!" Maddie, his wife, exclaimed. "Thought your tie is choking you again—Hey Jasmine, no reading on the dining table!"

The girl, who was ever so engrossed on her book, smiled guiltily at her mother and tossed the book to the nearby couch. Her brother, younger by 2 years, laughed at her misery, as she directed a glare at him.

"After reading the whole day after school? Dear, I like that you're smart, but you should be a kid sometimes too." Her mother scolded, chewing a piece of bacon afterwards.

"Yeah, mom's right, Jazz." The younger sibling followed. "Stop acting like an 80-year old. You might look like one soon if you do."

"Shut up, Danny. And stop eating too much cereals, look at how skinny you are!" the girl scolded as she tried to take the cereal plate off.

"Hands off!" Danny grabbed his bowl, then tossing a spoonful of Cheerios into his mouth. "Don't take away the love of my life, Jazz!"

"Oh really? Sources did say the love of your life is one familiar goth girl though…" she retorted with a smug voice.

"Huh? Sam? No way! Who's your source? Tucker?" Danny said in a high pitch. "Sam's nowhere near Paulina, I can only see her as a friend. Paulina's way dreamier."

"That Latina!? Eww, Danny, never thought you would like a bitch!" Jazz faked disgust.

"Language, young miss." Her father scolded. "Though I agree with your sister, you and Sam would make a good couple."

Danny sighed.

"If Tucker ever hears about this, I won't hear the end out of it."

"Just a secret though, Dann-o", Jack said as he leaned near Danny and whispered into his ear. "Your mom was also my best friend. There's no shame in loving Sam."

"Dad!"

Everyone had the laugh at the sight of Danny getting red-faced.

Life has been hard for him, Jack Fenton thought, but as soon as he sees the smiling faces of his wife, daughter and son, all those things had never been so easy before.

He wasn't the 'bumbling oaf' this time. Jack Fenton may be silly, but this time, he would give away every inch of happiness just to keep the smiles on their faces. Madeline. Jasmine. Daniel. They were his everything now.

Glancing at his wristwatch the kids gave him on his birthday five years ago ("You always come home late", 9-year old Danny said, pretty much upset about not being able to play video games with his dad), he knew it was time to go to work, so he fixed his necktie, straightened his collar and grabbed his suitcase to go to his work at Axion Labs as a machine specialist, under his manager Damon Gray, whose daughter is one of Danny's classmates.

"Mads, I'm going to work now." He said once he left the room and into the living room where he finds his wife in the kitchen.

"Here's your lunch, Jack honey." Maddie said as she handed his lunch box and gave him a quick kiss. "Take care sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, Mads. I'll be fetching the kids later. Want something before I go home?"

"Nah. Just take care of yourself."

And with that, he had left to work, a work he doesn't really enjoy but nevertheless does for everything he cares for.

~o~

Watching over Jack Fenton from another world, the creature had never thought he'd have faith in humans once again. Smiling at the image of the man who gives everything for the chance given to him not be wasted, he then looked back to the metallic container which is moving by itself ever so rapidly.

"I may have the ability to rewind time, but…"

The container dropped down sideways, the cap falling off as a blue light ray left, two different shadows now present.

"Tragedies always happen no matter how many times we try to go back."

The two silhouettes came to view, both of them looking very angry and scary.

"What will you do this time, Fentons?"

The fiery one pointed a gun at him, while the other prepared to blast him to pieces.

Two different brutal sounds came from them…

And then there was silence.

"Finally!" one of those two exclaimed, his laughter echoing the whole area. "I'm back! I'm back…"

His red eyes pierced through the image of Jack Fenton laughing with his family.

"And now I'm going to take back what belongs to me."

 **A/N:** Sorry sorry sorry it took so long, life has been pretty hard to me, u-u but hey I'm back, so that's the thing that only matters lol. Expect the update within a week or two (or three, or four, or one hundred).


	2. Chapter II: New Beginnings

**Rewrite the Tragedy**

 **A/N:** I iz awake again lol. Yeah, busy days are now over so I don't have to spend the whole weekend (which happened to be once a week a few weeks before 2017) sleeping for 24 hours and beyond. So yeaaah! I might (keyword being 'might') be active on my stories again!

Enjoy the first official chapter of this sequel. Don't forget to review! 😊

 **Chapter II: New Beginnings**

"You are interfering with the timeline, Clockwork!"

The wise spirit, who was currently watching all the events on the other side unfold from his point of view, turned to see the angry looks of the other spirits who were meant to watch over his every move, waiting for the time he does something wrong, which they are motioning, right now.

However, the wise ones don't listen to foolish talk.

"Interfering to prevent a worse fate to happen to both the ghost zone and the human world. Tell me, Observants, which do you think should you prefer? Or do you prefer to be obliterated instead?"

The judgeful spirits, who fancied themselves to be called Observants, glared at the man who turns the time.

"Watch your words, Clockwork." One of the Observers replied with a bitter tone. "How many times have you been so careless. I am giving you one more slip before I strip off your power and sentence you to a judgment much worse than a second death."

Clockwork smiled.

"That would be better."

=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=

"Hello, Jack."

The huge man whirled around to find the familiar voice, only to find nothing in their basement they are standing on.

"V-Vlad!?"

"Surprise!" his ghostly counterpart appeared from the ceiling, and Jack fell back in surprise.

"Vla – Plasmius." He stood up, training his weapon on the ghost only for him to disappear. "Show up so I can kill you!"

"What if I do that first, huh, Jack? How can a mere incompetent oaf like you murder someone like me?" Vlad's voice said, followed by a menacing laugh that sent chills to Jack. "Or what if… I take what is supposed to be mine first?"

For a few minutes, all Jack could hear was his ex-friend's menacing laugh. He looked around a lot of times to find where he was coming from but the ghost was pretty sneaky.

What followed were things he dreaded the most.

"DAAAAAAAAADD!"

Terror flooded his being when Jack saw Plasmius' clone dragging the 16-year old Jasmine by the arm, the girl struggling with all her might as tears flooded her cheeks.

"Jazz!" he glared at the ghost. "You let my daughter go right now!"

"Why should I let 'my daughter' go?" he laughed in a low tone. "You don't deserve her, Jack. You don't deserve anything."

"I deserve more than-"

"YOU LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU ECTOPLASMIC SCUM!"

From his right, another clone Plasmius made was holding Maddie bridal style as the woman struggled, only for her efforts to be futile.

"Maddie! No, let go of my wife and daughter!" Jack shouted, his hand trembling as he trained the bazooka to the ghost, only to hesitate as his family is in the line of range.

"You knew how much I loved Madeline in college, Jack. Why do you have to take her away from me? Why do you have to effectively kill me and take the woman of my dreams in your arms?"

"I loved Maddie more than you can ever do, Vlad! So please let them go and let them choose who to go t-"

"DADDYYYY!"

A clone held the struggling 8-year old Danny on the waist.

"Danny! Not my son too, you dirty-"

"Also a son and a heir to boot, oh Jack, I bet you knew how I feel now. I bet you know how hard it is to get robbed of your whole life. And now it's time you experience it too."

Jack gritted his teeth, aiming to pounce on his rival and get back his family. But in a second, the three clones, together with his family, disappeared in a second, leaving him alone with the echo of Vlad's maniacal laughter reverberating through the room.

"No!"

=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=

"NO!"

As soon as he shouted and bolted up from the bed he and his wife shares, he heard the loud wailing of the one-month old who just had his sleep disturbed, and his wife stirring with both an annoyed and confused look on her face. It took her a few seconds to realize the realistic encounter he had with his former best friend was nothing more than a nightmare.

"Jack, you woke Danny up!" Maddie scolded, quickly standing up and going to the other side of the room, picking the baby boy from the crib and shushing his cries. "A nightmare?"

Jack just nodded, looking at the baby and his mother. He sighed in relief, feeling glad that they're still there and not taken away by the monster that destroyed his life once. Danny being there was proof enough.

"Sorry to disturb your sleep." He said, feeling slightly guilty. Maddie smiled at him sweetly.

"It won't happen, Jack. I know you won't let it happen. Go to sleep now, you have work tomorrow."

Jack smiled back at his wife's encouraging words.

"Goodnight hun, I love you."

"I love you too. Sweet dreams."

Jack closed his eyes, and dreamed of something better on his second sleep.

=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=

"I WOULDN'T BE HERE IF NOT FOR YOUR GODDAMN OBSESSION WITH THAT FAMILY!"

The ghost, heavily equipped with battered metal weaponry, shouted at the worn-out man with gray hair, who sat motionless at the void, looking up at nothing in particular.

"I wonder, Skulker." He whispered in such a low and quiet voice, startling the ghost. "I wonder how are they doing. Maddie. Jasmine. Daniel. Even that oaf…"

"Probably together." Skulker smirked, aiming to annoy the human, only to receive silence. "… the whelp might have been dead for real."

"My poor, little badger." He spoke in a low voice that scared even a ghost like Skulker. "If I hadn't messed up that one time… I could've killed Jack instead… and watched him grow up to be a heir I deserved."

"Hmph, you don't deserve anything, Vlad. You're an evil man."

"Said an evil ghost. Say, how long has it been since we're locked in here?" Vlad asked, suddenly shifting his sullen mood.

"A month… Why the sudden interest?" Skulker said, keeping his gaze on the man who stood up and knocked at the wall with a scorch mark on it. "Come to think of it, you had been blasting off that wall every day for at least ten times …"

"Congratulations, you can count!" he laughed. Skulker growled at him.

"Shut up! At least I don't do pointless things, Plasmius!"

Vlad smiled at him, as black rings appeared on his midsection and transformed him into a blue-skinned ghost.

"It's not pointless. It's called being patient. And I had been patient for a while now."

=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=DP=

 **A/N:** SO SHORT AND HALF-ASSED OMG. Idk how to start the next part because it'll be a time skip . 😃 sorry for all the delays, I've been very busy with my work these past few months and I only spend the weekend to get all the sleep I lost. But now I guess I get enough sleep so I might go back, but still in a slow pace.

For those lost in translation, this chapter (and the previous one) might be confusing to you, especially if you haven't read the prequel (A Grasp at a Distant Memory).


End file.
